Games of Hatred
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: Rhode plays with Allen, set in 'The rewinding town'. It's really...loyal to the manga.


Title: Games of Hatred

Author: Aeriel Cross

Pairing: Rhode/Allen

Genre: General/Angst

Summary: The games that Rhode is playing with Allen would be a little too extreme…rated for medium spoilers.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Dgray man or whatever it is. This story is purely fictional. But I hope it's not.

I wrote this out just for spontaneous. In a way, it's one-shot. But if you want to think it this way, it can be a sequel to 'Candies, Candles, Presents and Blood'. Enjoy!!

Allen Walker was easy to understand, as easily as he could be baited. It was the first thing Rhode found out about him.

It wasn't hard to bait him, in fact. All she did was to kidnap the conformer of the Clock's innocence and bring her to her dimension, where Rhode had pinned the conformer's hands to her beloved clock, leaving her there bleeding, begging. All it took was for her to send out Earl-tama's level 2 Akumas and for her to smear profanities on the conformer's house wall – Miranda Lotto, if she remembered correctly. It didn't take long for the exorcist to find her. Of course, he was defeated by her Akuma's 'ice-fire', so in a way, he had no choice.

She had pinned him to the wall with her stakes, watching him as he sat there, unconscious, chest rising and falling gently with every breath he took, his white hair matted with blood framing his pale white face, where on his left eye was the mark of his father's curse. She had run her fingers through his hair, marveling at its soft, silky feel, then traced the curse on his face. He looked so pretty, sitting there sleeping, so blissfully unaware of what she had in store for him. Just like an angel, she couldn't help but think.

His fellow exorcist, the girl, was lying slumped on the floor, eyes open, blank and staring without a whit of emotion on her face, a result of severe nerve damage caused by the 'pang voice'. She was a pretty girl, Rhode had to admit as she dressed her in a black Lolita dress, the satin draping itself beautifully over her form. She wouldn't care less about her, but if she was Allen's friend, it would serve to irk him further.

As expected, he was furious. But more than that, he was devastated at the fact that she was human. How he begged with her to leave the Earl. _The Earl creates Akumas to_ _kill humans_, he said, and she asked, stating that humans create weapons to kill one another too. He couldn't argue, for that was the truth. She had hugged him, to prove her words, and he had stiffened at the contact, and got angry. When he looked at her, his gaze was tormented, accusing. _How many have you killed?_ He seemed to ask. He didn't seem to accept the truth that she was a Noah, an apostle of God, that she was different from him. She tormented him, shattering his beliefs, taunting him, watching his face contort in pain as she plunged a stake into his cursed left eye, watching him despair.

She thought he'd die for sure when he threw himself protectively in front of the Clock's conformer, hit by countless candles sharpened to stakes, but the conformer had saved him. Then, having saved the girl, Leenali, he turned on her. Rhode laughed as she watched him fight against her Akumas, then at his shocked and horrified expression as she ordered an Akuma to self-destruct. She applauded his pitiful attempt to kill the Akuma before it did, having been told an Akuma's soul would be consumed by dark matter if something else but Innocence destroy it. How bravely he threw himself into the explosion. Who did he think he was – God?

He had pointed his gun at her head as she turned to leave, intending to shoot her, crying.

'Don't you dare shoot,' she said softly, casually. 'Your arm is a weapon, too.'

How _pained_ his expression was. He couldn't bear to kill another human, not even if it was his enemy. He was just too emotional, letting them take over him easily, not logic and common sense.

'It wouldn't do for an exorcist to cry after an Akuma dies, would it?'

He couldn't move, and they both knew it.

'Next time, we'll meet again…in Earl-tama's scenario!!' she laughed as she left, glancing at his tormented eyes as the doors slammed shut behind her.

Indeed, he had proven himself to be a worthy toy.

And she had fallen for him.

A.N: So how was it? I know it's a really crappy story, but well. I really am learning!! Any requests for any pairings etc? Hope you liked it,


End file.
